


Шеппард в Пегасе

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Nongraphic violence, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2016, Wraith Feeding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения Шеппарда в Пегасе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шеппард в Пегасе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: черный юмор, жестокое обращение с Шеппардом.  
> Написано для команды Рейфов на Зимней фандомной битве 2016.

* * *  
Шеппард Пегас обнаружил, и вот —  
Скучно в Пегасе никто не живет.

* * *  
Шеппард однажды в пустыне гулял,  
В инопланетный корабль попал.  
Долго искали его атлантийцы —  
Сытому Грегу так сладко спится.

* * *  
Шеппард однажды занятье искал,  
Круглое нечто достал из песка.  
Эхо затихло, пропал даже след —  
Техника рейфов служит тысячи лет.

* * *  
Стрелы вовсю над Землею кружат,  
Паникой дикой мир весь объят.  
Только французам не страшно нисколько —  
Шоун доволен гусиной печенкой.

_Февраль 2016_


End file.
